


The Silver Screen

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't go for the films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Silver Screen  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: They don't go for the films.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was A night at the cinema.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene and Sam loved the cinema and often went to the same film twice. It wasn’t that the films were particularly brilliant but under the cover of darkness they could hold hands without them being noticed. It had been Gene’s suggestion to go to the cinema.

Oh so aware of Gene’s leg against his, Sam was surprised when Gene held his hand. It didn’t matter if the film was very long or the heat made their hands sweaty. For a few hours they got to be like any other romantic couple and that meant the world to both of them.


End file.
